Controversia
by toxic.secrets
Summary: Si existe la tentación, existe el error. Qué importan las convicciones, terminarás cayendo por tu propio peso, por tu propia decisión. Un círculo que ha de completarse. [Draco x Pansy x Blaise]


_N/A: Al fin lo terminé! Lo mucho que me costó este bendito reto... Una experiencia muy interesante que de verdad me ayudó a crecer, según mi criterio. El one-shoot más largo que escribí._

_El reto era el siguiente:_

_Personaje principal: Dumbledore_

_Personaje secundario: Pansy_

_Dos nombres: lechuza, ruptura_

_Adverbio: relativamente_

_Adjetivo: emborronado_

_Verbo: alcanzó_

_Refrán: un error trae otro error. Se dice cuando, a causa de un malentendido, la conversación acaba por tener un sentido radicalmente distinto para cada uno de los hablantes, y se convierte en «una conversación de besugos»._

_Espero que les guste! Es uno de mis favoritos. Desde ahora entra en mi lista de relaciones preferidas Pansy/Draco O.O._

Controversia

Lo abrazó suavemente.

-Te amo- le susurró al oído, con los ojos aún cerrados y sus cuerpos desnudos frotándose con firmeza debajo de las sábanas de seda color verde. No hubo respuesta. La luz del sol se posaba lentamente sobre ellos, despertándolos de un sueño que había parecido eterno, acariciándolos con su luminosidad de fuego.

Se levantó de un salto, destrabando los brazos que se cernían sobre el como barrotes. En la cama, Pansy abrió los ojos con expresión contrariada y pasados unos segundos lo imitó. Se cambiaron y se dirigieron hacia fuera. Sin decir palabra alguna, avanzaron por los infinitos pasillos grises iluminados tenuemente por velas y apenas por el incipiente resplandor proveniente de las ventanas. Al llegar a las puertas de roble se despidieron con un beso frugal y un 'Adios...' inaudible.

Aún no eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Pansy se paró en seco frente al águila de piedra que la observaba impasible.

-Jugo de melocotón- exclamó arrimando la cabeza a la sólida figura. Al instante esta se movió, dándole paso hacia una escalera en constante movimiento a la cual se subió sin dudar ni un segundo.

Toqueteó la puerta con sus nudillos y esperó la respuesta pacientemente, la cual no se hizo esperar. Dumbledore la dejo pasar, llevaba puestos sus tan característicos anteojos de media-luna y su pelo y barba totalmente grises parecían brillar con la tímida luz del amanecer.

-Bueno, bueno, Pansy. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- La chica clavó su vista en el suelo y jugueteó con sus dedos gordos, portando una expresión afligida y una postura rígida.

-Profesor, es que yo... Yo, no se que a quien recurrir.- Se tomó la frente entre sus manos y el anciano le ofreció el asiento que se encontraba detrás del pulcro escritorio. El bajo ruido de los artefactos humeantes proveniente del lado derecho podría haberla entretenido por horas, pero tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-¿De qué se trata? Puedes contarme- dijo apaciblemente. No sabía si era el indicado para escuchar todos los detalles de aquello, pero estaba tan confundida... –No hace falta que me cuentes todo, con los hechos basta.

No tenía idea de porque había recurrido a él y no a cualquier otra persona. Después de todo, la noche en que llego la **lechuza** que contenía la nefasta noticia de sus padres, el se había ofrecido a ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesitara.

-No puedo entender como pude dejar ir la oportunidad...

**FLASH BACK**

Pansy intentaba contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos con fiereza. El rubio la miraba, sus insondables ojos grises se mantenían a la altura de los de ella, mostrando algo de decepción. Había esperado que lo acompañara. Había esperado que lo siguiera. Había creído que lo amaba lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida por el, pero parecía que no. Parecía, pero las apariencias engañan y la verdad es siempre opacada por el criterio de uno mismo.

-No puedes irte, no me dejes- apretó los puños –Eres lo único que tengo- levantó la vista de la sucia alfombra verde oscuro. Sin demostrar sentimiento alguno ante la ferviente súplica, el muchacho se dio vuelta.

-Si soy lo único que tienes, acompáñame. No tienes nada que perder…

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo- fue la respuesta cortada de Pansy. –Tengo miedo. Miedo a perderte, a perderme y perdernos. Por favor, Draco, ¡entra en razón!

-Si no vas a seguirme, no tenemos nada mas que hablar.- fueron las ultimas palabras tajantes que emanaron los finos labios del muchacho antes de adentrarse en el frió de la noche sin luna que se extendía a sus pies, guiándolo hacia la oscuridad.

-¿No lo entiendes acaso, Draco? Ellos no te darán las respuestas que buscas...- El arrepentimiento la mataría, no la dejaría dormir por las noches y todos sus recuerdos se convertirían en una nube de humo gris que le impediría ver el porvenir, pero el miedo era mas fuerte. ¿Acaso no es sensato tenerle miedo al miedo mismo?

**END FLASH BACK**

-La oportunidad de cambiar de opinión- ese debate había cruzado tantas veces su cabeza que ya resultaba cansador escuchar las mismas palabras repitiéndose "Podrías haberlo detenido y ahora estaría contigo". Definitivamente, amarlo era un error.

-Uno siempre puede retractarse de las decisiones tomadas- fue la respuesta de Dumbledore. Con la mano en la barbilla y expresión pensativa, parecía entender exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-No siempre. De todas formas, no es tan malo lo que elegí...

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo Pansy?- dijo Blaise, agachándose en la hierba y mirándola con ternura. Se quedó sin habla al contemplar la esplendorosa gema que le ofrecía. Un anillo adornado de diamantes y rubíes.

-¡Si, claro que me quiero casar contigo!- exclamó llena de emoción, mientras el deslizaba la joya por su dedo anular y la abrazaba delicadamente, como a una frágil rosa. No lo amaba, no. Ella amaba a Draco. ¿Pero que otra opción le quedaba? Estaba en 7mo y sus familias formaban parte de aquella elite de adinerados... Debía elegir un buen esposo, y Blaise era el partido perfecto.

Draco la había dejado a su suerte para unirse a las filas de Voldemort, no debía esperar que regresara, debía pretender que nunca había existido, pero era tan difícil arrancarlo de su alma, borrar todo aquello que él y solo él había logrado hacerla sentir y rendirse ante la idea de que nunca mas lo iba a tener.

El abrazo pareció infinito, rodeados de las luces incandescentes del restaurante, que lograban engañar a sus ojos. En ese momento solo podía pensar en lo rápido que las cosas habían sucedido y el poco tiempo que había tenido para adecuarse.

Había sido amigo de Draco, uno de sus mejore amigos, y se conocían tanto como a Draco mismo. Ellos fueron los más afectados por la perdida y los únicos capaces de comprenderse. El había llegado a quererla como a su propia vida, y ella a tenerle cierto cariño y respeto, lo suficiente para formar una feliz pareja.

**END FLASH BACK**

-...aunque no sea lo que más quiero-. Ahora la luz del fulgurante sol invadía la habitación, impregnándola con calor, abrazándola y conteniéndola. Lo que había sucedido aquella mañana era una **ruptura, **por muy rara que hubiera sido. Ya no se casaría con el. Había hecho lo mismo que Draco, lo mismo. La había dejado sola para perseguir a un ideal ficticio. No sabía porque seguía hablando de él como si todavía lo tuviese. Quizás había estado más apegada a su entrega por ella de lo que creía.

-Pero si no es lo que mas quieres, entonces no es lo correcto- había un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos al observarla con las puntas de sus labios vueltas hacia arriba. También había sido un error aceptar la propuesta de Blaise. No sabía a que atenerse, no sabía adonde ir. Tendría que pasar por lo mismo que pasó con Draco, ahora que el se había borrado de su vida. Quizás a menor escala, pero el recuerdo la haría trizas. El recuerdo del dolor, el recuerdo del miedo. Había aprendido a convivir con ellos y le iba **relativamente **bien, pero no estaba segura de poder enfrentar la situación dos veces.

-Parece que tendré que renunciar a mis sueños- Sus sueños de perseguir a Draco, de alcanzarlo, de llegar a él y nunca más irse de su lado. Ya había desistido, pero las esperanzas nunca mueren, dicen. Volteó la cabeza hacia el suelo y se quedó callada unos segundos. Sentía su cara mojada por las lágrimas que caían, ya sin impedimento. La soledad parecía ser un canon.

-Uno nunca debe renunciar a sus sueños, debe luchar por ellos y perseguirlos- Dumbledore se adelantó en la silla y tomó una mano de Pansy entre las suyas –Siempre estas a tiempo para cambiarte de materias.

Pansy quitó la mano inmediatamente y se levantó con brusquedad, mirando con cara de extrañeza al viejo.

-Claro, profesor, claro. Debo irme-. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta su cuarto.

El único que había logrado aliviar esa soledad que llevaba dentro había sido Draco.

-Hay, Draco... Draco...-. Lloraba lamentándose por ella, por él, por Blaise, por sus padres... Lágrimas contenidas que encontraban su camino, prendiendo fuego todo a su paso.

Todo había sido un error. Amarlo, dejarlo ir, mentir y mentirse. Debía haberlo seguido.

"_Uno siempre puede retractarse de las decisiones tomadas". _¿Era eso posible? Parecía tan difícil.

"_Uno nunca debe renunciar a sus sueños, debe luchar por ellos y perseguirlos"._ No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Debía actuar y lo mas rápido posible.

Pero algo la detenía. Algo quizás, confusión. Terror a que la rechace, pavor a la indiferencia. Pánico a no tener el carácter suficiente para enfrentarlo.

Igualmente, las palabras de Dumbledore habían sido el pequeño empujón que había necesitado desde el principio.

La penumbra invadía la habitación como un mounstro que comía con voracidad los cuerpos invisibles escondidos en las sombras, ocultados por ondulantes capas y máscaras que tapaban los rostros insanos, fundidos con pensamientos hirsutos, velados por la venganza y el fanatismo. En el centro una figura blanquecina, volátil, rodeada de una luz furibunda y muerta. Sonreía con sus labios formando una serpiente y sus ojos rojos mostrando la exaltación perteneciente a un líder.

-En estos días, pocos son los que se atreven a cruzar la línea y unirse a nuestra lucha por la justicia.- su voz era siseante, pero a la vez firme, decidida –Hoy hemos de darle la bienvenida a una nueva integrante de nuestro grupo de elite. Un paso adelante por favor Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy observaba directamente los ojos ensangrentados que le sonreían con vehemencia sádica, incitándola a avanzar hacia la perdición. Detrás de las sepulturas blancas que se arremolinaban a los costados de la sala **alcanzó** a escuchar un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa y una silenciosa risotada de satisfacción.

Avanzó. No iba a echarse atrás ahora.

-Esta noche se realizara la ceremonia. Dispérsense.- Desvió la mirada de los ojos castaños de la chica y se dirigió a sus asuntos. La mano que antes la había guiado a la entrada, la llevo por pasillos sinuosos, tétricos y empapelados de moho, hasta una precaria habitación. Ni siquiera allí se quito la mascara.

-Aquí descansarás, hasta que sea la hora- le informó una voz masculina, profunda y gutural –Te vendré a buscar cuando sea el momento-. La túnica dejó un halo de frialdad a su paso y la cerradura crujió al cerrarse la puerta con llave.

Pansy suspiro, intentando así liberar toda la exaltación. Se pasó la mano por la frente, limpiando el sudor frió que había sentido al observar aquellos ojos… Respiraba agitadamente y se sentía algo mareada. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, en un intento de descansar su abarrotada mente y liberarla de todo pensamiento satánico.

Un ruido de llaves la despertó y se paró inmediatamente, alisándose el uniforme negro de forma desesperada.

Blaise pasó apresurado y en casi completo silencio adentró de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fueron sus palabras. Agarró a Pansy por los hombros y la sacudió. -¡Habíamos quedado que no vendrías! ¡Que nos olvidaríamos, los dos, y que nunca mas intentaríamos ir en busca del otro!- sus ojos tenían un brillo de pánico, se había quitado la mascara al entrar y su desesperación no lograba ocultarse de la luz de la vela que flotaba peligrosamente sobre él, emanando una luz amarilla. La mente de Pansy era un revoltijo de ideas deshilachadas, sin pies ni cabeza, y la aparición repentina de Zabini la desoriento aún más. Sus ojos como platos mostraban su desconcierto mientras apretaba los labios, conteniéndose para no hablar y echarle la verdad en cara.

-Blaise, yo…- la verdad era que no sabía que decirle. Ella había tomado aquella decisión tan difícil para encontrar a Malfoy, y él no se le había ni cruzado por la mente. ¿Cómo se sentiría si le dijera que en verdad ella nunca lo había amado? –Lo siento- fue la respuesta que pudo presentar ante su juez, evitando su mirada. Las palabras sonaron frías e insípidas, comparadas con el apasionado enardecimiento de su ex-amante.

-No, no lo sientas, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, es sólo... que temía por ti.- la abrazo, atrayendo la cabeza de la muchacha hacia su pecho, con comprensión incondicional, apego infinito. Después de lo que parecieron horas, levantó su barbilla y la besó suavemente, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza de fogosa ternura. Pero Pansy apenas pudo devolverle el inmenso cariño que el le transmitía con sus caricias furtivas y sus sonrisas risueñas.

La apoyó contra una pared y dejó que lentamente la lujuria se fuera apoderando de ellos. Le beso el cuello y aspiro el dulce aroma a lavanda, intensificado por el calor que emanaban, los pechos, el vientre, las piernas. Cerró los ojos mientras recorría sus curvas con sus labios, poseyendo sus pecas, sus lunares, los pliegues que se formaban debajo de su dedo meñique, cada rincón, cada suspiro. Era el rey, el señor, o por lo menos era lo que el sentía al robarle los gemidos de su garganta.

La despojó totalmente de sus ropas y acarició cada centímetro de piel que tuvo a su alcance con las yemas de los dedos. Volvió a subir hasta sus labios y los beso, despacio. Y mientras le susurraba unas palabras sofocadas al oído, dio la primera estocada.

La penetración era lenta y con movimientos perezosos, pero una bruma invadía sus sentidos, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fueran Dumbledore. _"Si no es lo que mas quieres, entonces no es lo correcto"_ una y otra vez retumbando en sus tímpanos, el ritmo marcado por los corazones, que cansados ya de bombear, aminoraban el ritmo y señalaban el termino del coito.

Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, aferrados el uno al otro, fundidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando se movieron al fin, se cambiaron.

Incertidumbre fue lo que sintió mientras se entregaba a Blaise, mintiéndole de nuevo y usándolo. Su propósito era otro, y lo tenía lo suficientemente claro para amoldarse, sin dejarse seducir lo suficiente como para sucumbir a sus ideales, pero de todas formas el inmenso amor que le proporcionaba la enternecía y amenazaba con crear un temblor capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Con respecto a lo que dijiste antes de que me fuera... Yo también- dijo el muchacho sonriente y sonrosado. Le acaricio la mejilla y se marchó inmediatamente.

Su espera duro poco. Pronto, el mismo hombre de manos rugosas y voz profunda la vino a buscar.

-Ponte esta túnica- le dijo mientras le tendía una prenda negra azabache que se confundía con la oscuridad. –Y esta mascara- una igual a la de todos, blanca y fúnebre y nebulosa. Sin chistas se cambio y en unos momentos estaba lista. La llevó hasta la misma entrada donde se había conectado con los ojos del que seria su amo y la soltó, volviendo a su posición.

La misma lúgubre luz se cernía sobre Lord Voldemort mientras miraba a su nueva seguidora, su más reciente adquisición.

-Daremos comienzo a la ceremonia.- chaqueó los dedos y alguien la empujó desde detrás para que avanzara. Cuando estuvo a una distancia menor pudo notar una sombra, un poco más oscura que el resto, que se ubicaba a unos dos metros del rayo de luminosidad.

Con la cabeza lo más alto que pudo espero órdenes. La mascara obligándola a respirar de forma entrecortada y achicando su visión.

-Extiende tu brazo derecho- dijo serenamente. Esta vez, Pansy no cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. La sombra la quito de su ensimismamiento al tomarle con precipitación la mano, quitando la túnica del medio, y dejando al descubierto su antebrazo. –Que pena arruinar tan hermosa piel. Draco, toda tuya.

Al oír aquel nombre, la muchacha trato de apartar el vacío que se extendía entre ellos y observar los ojos color plata brillante que la observan con expresión satisfecha. Parecía que la varita le iba a perforar la carne.

-¡MORSMORDRE!- El hechizo metálico fue casi tapado por el ensordecedor grito. Remordimiento en su estado más puro. ¿Había entregado su vida por un rubio que la deseaba como a un objeto, caprichosamente? Precisamente eso era lo que había sucedido. Se acariciaba con frenesí incontrolable su ahora marcado antebrazo. Su piel tersa, ahora rugosa, verde y plata. La Marca.

Una oleada de aplausos se extendió entre el publico, que pronto comenzó a movilizarse de sus puestos hacia lo que parecían mas habitaciones interiores. Pero ellos dos se quedaron parados rehuyendo de la luz y ocultándose en la oscuridad.

Sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente. Ella se había erguido, aunque seguía tocándose el antebrazo donde ahora yacía su juramento.

-Has vuelto a mí.- dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, típico, su rostro **emborronado** por la penumbra de la sala.

-He vuelto a ti.- corroboro Pansy, sintiendo como las palabras eran lascivas en cierta manera y el espacio que los separaba era en verdad, vacuo. Dio un paso adelante, levantando la mirada hacia su sueño, el objeto de los deseos más desesperados y desgarrantes de su corazón. Aquel dragón incontrolable de pasión y locura irrefrenables, con ojos grises cínicos y labios finos condecorados de elegante soltura.

La tomó de la nuca con ferocidad, eliminando la separación, iniciando el desenfreno. Mostrando sus dientes la despojo de sus ropas, o más bien de los vestigios de su dignidad. De los tantos cuerpos que había poseído, este era quizás el más fresco y esbelto de todos ellos.

Ella, con expresión vacía y ojos opacos lo dejaba obrar sin reproche. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que ella había deseado. Su objetivo.

Le venían a la mente las palabras del viejo, su rostro arrugado y su pelo canoso. Un error haber recurrido a él, un error haber sucumbido a la barrera que había creado en contra de sus sueños más locos. Era el precio que debía pagar. Si no hubiera estado tan desesperada… Si no se hubiera obsesionado con el rubio… Quizás todo seria diferente.

Un error conlleva en si a otro error, la mayoría de las veces más grande y más terrible. Si no te das cuenta antes, puede que nunca salgas de ese círculo vicioso.

**Un error trae otro error**… Y Pansy podía atestiguarlo. Podía atestiguarlo ahora, mientras era devorada por sus fantasías, mientras los restos de su conciencia se carcomían y desaparecían, dejando cenizas.


End file.
